lea's keys
by lea-cory
Summary: lea forgot her keys and is spending the night at Cory's. what will happen?


Lea and Cory walked off of the plane together. The paparazzi asked them questions but they ignored them and walked towards the baggage claim. Cory grabbed Lea's luggage and then his. "Cory,would you mind sharing a cab to our houses? I spent most of my cash in Dublin." "Yeah, no problem." She smiled at him as they walked to the cab pick up. Lea and Cory gave their cast mates hugs and fist bumps before they got in the cab. "Don't have too much fun!" Dianna said before giggling into Heather's shoulder. Lea gave them a puzzled look but kept walking. Cory loaded the baggage in the car and then Lea gave the driver her address. The car started it's way to Lea's apartment.

They sat in silence for a while before Cory said something. "So Lea,I have a question for you." "Yes Teeth?" She giggled to herself quietly. "Why didn't we kiss on the last night? It seems like all of the other couples did." "Well..um..uhh," Lea didn't want to admit that if she kissed him un scripted that they would hold up the concert. Hold it up for a very long time. "Ms. Michele, we have arrived at your destination. It will be 9 dollars and 20 cents." Lea nodded and then checked her purse for her keys. When she didn't find them after the first search, she searched more frantically. "Shit," she muttered to herself. "Let me guess..you can't find your keys," Cory said. "Ding Ding! We have a winner," she said sarcastically. "You can just stay at my place until Theo gets back tomorrow. You left some clothes after the cast party at my place." Lea didn't even hesitate for a second before saying yes. He told the driver his address and the car started again.

When the car arrived at Cory's house, Lea tried to pay but Cory wouldn't let her. He also brought all of the luggage to the car not letting Lea help again. Lea opened the door and Cory set the luggage in the living room. "Where are Trey, Alex, Sam and Parker?" "They have a few concerts in New York. " _Oh,darn it. Now it's just us two. In Cory's house alone," _Lea thought. Cory started towards the kitchen. "Go put on whatever movie you want. I'm going to make some popcorn."

After watching a hour of Bridesmaids,Cory turned to Lea. "So do you have an answer to my question?" "I..uh...didn't want to bring any do any kissing unless on set. Those fans are crazy you know." Lea knew that it was a horrible lie but she had to say something. "No feelings unless on set?" Lea nodded quickly. "Well that is inconvenient." Lea wrinkled her nose. "Why so?" "Oh you know since we are all alone tonight," Cory said in a seductive voice. "Well...maybe I kinda like you more than a friend." "Oh you're changing your story now Missy." Lea giggled. "Well I kinda might..love you." She added the last part very quickly. "Huh? I didn't seem to catch that last part." Cory smirked. "I kinda might love you." She said it slower this time. "Exactly what I wanted to hear." He kissed her with passion yet in a very sweet way. She lied on the couch. Cory adding tongue to the kiss, while Lea occasionally sucked on his bottom lip. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. "Cory,I'm not sure about th," he put a finger on her lip. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop." She stopped for a moment then smiled. She took the collar of his shirt and threw him down on the bed.

Quickly enough,their naked bodies were pressing up against each other. "I love you," she breathed in Cory's ear while sliding down to his legs. She took his stiff member. She kissed it and sucked on it while Cory moaned softly. He came in her mouth and then he breathed heavily. "Now it's my turn to please you." He gave sweet kisses up down her thighs and finally went to her pulsing center. He rubbed her nub and added a finger and then two. He went in and out before she tightened around him and then released. She climbed up onto him and brought her mouth to his ear. "I want you in me right now,Cory Allan Monteith." He smirked. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." She brought her mouth closer. "I want you to fuck me RIGHT now Cory." He smirked sexily and grabbed a condom from his bedside table.

He positioned himself in front of her entrance. "Are you ready babe?" "Of course I'm fucking ready!" she said on the verge of screaming. He entered her and her face was half pleasure and half pain. She gave him a small smile and then he started thrusting. She let out small and loud moans and at her climax she yelled at the top of her lungs. "CORY!" She said as she came. He came quickly after. They lied next to each other in complete bliss. "I love you Lea." "I love you too Cory."

After they had changed into pajamas and starting watching the Bridesmaids again Lea's phone beeped. She wiggled out of Cory's arms and got her phone. It was a text from Heather. _Hope you didn't miss your keys ;)_ Lea giggled and then smiled. She had the best friends ever.

* * *

><p><strong>do you like? from this summer but improved. please r&amp;r.<strong>


End file.
